Bak Chang
Bak Chang is a member of the Black Order Heaven and Branch Head of the Asian Branch in the manga series, D.Gray-Man, and the Fallen City series. He is the son of Twi Chang and Edgar Chang Martin, the respective former Branch Head and Assistant Branch Head of Asian Branch and the overseers of the Second Exorcist Program. Appearance and Personality Appearance Bak Chang is a slender eurasian man with short messy blonde hair which falls over his face. As Head of the Asian Branch, he wears a white coat which in his case is customized into a tight-fitting balero jacket with the Rose Cross on the left side. He usually wears Italian style boots and a beret with a tassel and spirit stone on the top. Bak has tattoos on both his arms, which are actually sorcery contract marks that all sorcerers in the Chang Clan wear to signify their oath to the sealed god. He is also very short for his age being the same height as Allen even though he is twice his age. In the past he had long hair tied in a ponytail. It is noted that he looks younger than he is. Personality Like Komui Lee, he is a man aware of his duties and the dark legacies surrounding the Order. Even not being a Conformer, he is able to perform some spells, mostly to control the structure of the headquarters thanks to the seal created by his great-grandfather and the blood of Chang's clan. Bak is a responsible leader. It's said his intellect is a triumph of the Asia Branch. Due the noble-like upbringing Bak refers to himself as "Ore-sama"(which can be translated as: "my honorable self", "divine me", or "the great me") when he is angry (more specifically, angry at Fo), but otherwise he usually calls himself "boku" (a less formal way for noble males to refer of themselves). When he experiences strong emotional disturbance, he breaks into hives - all of those incidents are treated as life threatening by Wong. Bak has tendency to cry without his own knowing. Bak has a huge crush on Lenalee and even "stalks" her a little bit by taking photos of her. Back Story Bak is the son of Twi Chang and Edgar Chang Martin. He was raised like a prince and had very strict education. His mother believed that it would provide him the position of a supervisor so he could change the negative aspects of the Black Order. Bak Chang is the leader of the Black Order's Asian Branch, a post occupied also by his great-grandfather, maternal grandfather and mother, Twi Chang (and perhaps the other generations of his family). Before becoming the Asian Branch Chief, he once served as a Section Chief in the Northern Sector of the Asian Branch. Nine years ago he is seen talking with Noise Marie who just became blind after his last mission. He advises him to rest a bit but Marie replies that he will probably die in the next mission. Suddenly Yu Kanda falls rises up from the water next to them and faints. Bak goes to look for the medical section but Kanda stops here. Bak notices that the boy is wounded by a needle from the crow and Marie pulls it out. Unfortunately a Crow member arrives and takes the child. He and Komui seem to be good friends as Komui address him as Bak-Chan(Dear Bak). Storyline History War Stories Bak is investigating the Great Crash with Komui on why the missing angels aren't being reported anymore. He meets in secret with Komui and two other angels in the garden. Relationships Zuu Mei Chang Zuu Mei is Bak's great uncle. For For works close with Bak and has a big crush on him. Sammo Han Won Sammo Han is Bak's partner of the Asian branch of the Dark Order. Komui Lee Main Article: Komui Lee Komui and Bak probably know each others since Komui was in the Asian Branch. They share a lot of similarity, they have the same nationality, are the same age. Still their differences set them completely apart. Bak is incredibly jealous of Komui for having reached the Chief Officer position, one he has been longing to for a long time. Komui appears to not take him seriously and to look down on him (metaphorically and literally). Except when his sister is involved. In this case, Komui transforms in a dangerous sociopath and seems to be aware of Bak's attraction to Lenalee. He is ready to use guns to stop him. Trivia * Bak enjoys doing covery photography (but only when photographing Lenalee) and sneaking around the headquarters. He like, Lenalee the space between the sealed doors studying, Wong and his own face. He dislikes snakes and unreasonable violence, hives and Lvellie. * For tells Allen that a person once was lost in the Asian Branch for a week and nearly starved. Bak is undoubtedly this person, as he jumps and quietly scoffs at the comment. * Bak is sometimes portrayed in a frog costume * For refers to him as Baka-Bak (Idiot-Bak) * Bak chronologically first appeared in the novel, then in the manga and finally in the anime. * Though Chinese, Bak's last name - Chang - sounds the same as a Japanese honorific - '-chan' - used for name diminution. Because of this, Komui sometimes teases Bak by calling him either Bak-chan or Bak Chan-chan (Baky in the manga) instead of Bak Chang. * It is revealed to Allen that Bak breaks out in hives when embarrassed or excited (Allen just happened to cause Bak to drop his photographs of Lenalee when he was stalking her). Source Basic Info: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Bak_Chang Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Angel Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters